halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
閔居文
Category:未使用資訊框模板 Appearance In the manhua, Gui has short black hair and wears a collared shirt. In the novels, his hair is in a ponytail and he also wears a necktie and glasses. Personality In Reality, Gui is a professor so when his is around his students he talks in a very formal fashion. He is also collected and calm. At times and especially around those who know him from Second Life, he acts just like his avatar Gui being eccentric and goofy. History Gui was a very bright student. He entered university at fifteen, had his first doctorate by twenty-two and got his second overseas at twenty-five. After he decided which teaching position he wanted to take (by throwing them in the air), he was getting new parts for his computer when the salesman recommended that he buy Second Life. He did (although he did not know why) and after reading the manual, jumped into the game starting his adventure into the world of Second Life. Synopsis Tournament arc Gui Wen was first seen on Feng Xiao Lan's first day of class. He turned out to be her literature teacher. He introduce himself as "Gui" and told the students that he would like to be more like their friend since he was not much older than them. When Lu Jing (or Gu Yun Fei) asked him if he played Second Life, he revealed that he was a member of Odd Squad. He went on to talk about how handsome and strong Prince was when Feng Yang Ming voiced his resentment of Prince. When Gui took a good look at him, he mistook him for Prince. He then went on with class. Later on, Gui visited Lee Tian Lang (Ugly Wolf) in the school clinic to tell him about his encounter with "Prince" and how he did not seem to recognize him. Lee Tian suggested that Gui ask Prince in-game later that night, which he did. Gui Wen was next seen right after Xiao Lan had left the school clinic after getting to see Wolf in real life. Gui asked Lee Tian if she was okay. Lee Tian then asked what the relationship between Xiao Lan and Yang Ming was. Gui then told him that they were twins. The day before the final match in the tournament, Zhuo Bin invited Xiao Lan out to talk to her about the final match. She then excused herself to use the restroom. While she was gone, find Gui came and sat in her seat. He glared at Zhuo Ling Bin and told him that he was going to defeat him with Prince. Zhuo then told Gui that he had loved Prince for eight years which wounded him deeply. Gui then asked him if he had any hope left after failing to capture Prince's heart for eight years hurting Zhuo right back. Xiao Lan, who had been watching from the beginning, but could not hear well, thought that Zhuo and Gui were fighting over a guy since Gui was supposedly gay. They stared at each other for a while until Gui left and she returned to her seat. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc This arc goes through some of the events of the main storyline through Gui's eyes and some of his own memories. It starts out with him in the real world trying to decided which university he wants to work for (he had a ton of applications because he had an IQ of 200 and a doctorate at the age of 22). He threw all the applications in the air and the one that fell on his head was the one he chose (in the novels it was the one that landed on his desk). While he was out getting new parts for his computer, he bought a copy of Second Life. He was apprehensive about trying it, but after reading the instructions he decided to give it a shot. He decided what race and class for his avatar by rolling a die. After becoming accustomed to the freedom he experienced in Second Life, he met Prince while singing and playing his guquin in the street. By the way Prince was looking at him, Gui thought he was a homo. Deciding to have a little fun, Gui told Prince that he is the most beautiful person he has ever seen and asked to kiss his hand. After doing so, he was at a lost for what he should do next when Prince asked him if he knew that he was a guy. He told Prince yes and hugged him saying he liked men better. Then Prince killed him. Gui was surprised by Prince's actions, but told himself that it was alright and that he would probably never see him again. Afterward he wondered why this thought saddened him. While training against zombies, Gui saw Prince again and helped to rescue Lolidragon who asked it he would like to join their team. Contrary his normal behavior, he agreed. Gui then told us about the disgust he felt after making dragon XX stew for Prince and the fury he felt when he slapped Ming Huang across the face (his first time slapping a "girl"). It was then revealed that Gui was not gay and Lolidragon who had found out asked him how he felt about Prince. He said he thought he reactions were funny, but instantly was uncertain. He then recounted how he was disappointed by the fact that Prince could be Feng Yang Ming. After telling Prince that he would not look for him in real life anymore, Gui admitted that he truly likes Prince (which bothers him). When Lolidragon asked him again how he felt about Prince, he retorted and asked her why she cared. He also mentioned that she seemed close to Prince. She did not answer, but Gui had the feeling that she had seen right through him. While training with Dark Phantom, Prince fell off a cliff. Gui retold the feelings of pain and anxiety he had while searching for Prince and the relief that he felt when he saw that Wicked had found him. Gui reached out to take Prince, but Wicked glared at him and walked right by. This made Gui feel very uneasy. After Prince had been healed, he and Wicked were looking at each other in a way that caused Gui to ask Lolidragon if Prince liked Wicked. When she said that Wicked liked Prince, Gui stated that he also had feelings for Prince. Lolidragon than told him he was at a disadvantage and asked him how he felt about Prince's gender. He told he that Prince's smile meant more to him than his gender. The chapter ends with Gui swearing he will protect Prince since he is his one true love. Rock & Roll Concert arc He was seen looking at basic music during class while trying to learn how to write songs for the band. Later, he went out on a date with Xiao Lan which Jing arranged for them. First, Jing lied to Gui telling him that Xiao Lan was being stalked and to get the stalker to go away someone would need to go out with her proving that she had a boyfriend. He agreed and then went out on a date. While on the date, Gui revealed that he knew that there was not a stalker, but he played along because it was the best excuse he had heard. He then told her that he could not except her feelings because he loved Prince (he thought she was going to confess). She then asked him what he felt about Prince's gender. Gui said it was to late to turn back since he already loved Prince so much he would not let go. He then bought her some clam pasta in with white wine and borscht. Relationship Feng Xiao Lan She is one of his students. Sooner or later, his wife. Feng Yang Ming He is one of his students. Gu Yun Fei He is one of his students. Lee Tian Lang He is his colleague and good friend. Lu Jing She is one of his students. Zhuo Ling Bin He is a graduate student at XXX university. He dislikes Gui because they are both after Prince. Trivia *Surprisingly, Ming Gui Wen is actually not gay. He just pretended to be to mess with Prince and then he found out he actually had feelings for him. Category:角色 Category:Male Category:玩家 Category:Real Human en:Ming_Gui_Wen pl:Minem_Gui_Wen